


Victoria, All Alone

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Little one shot, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: A quick little one shot, not canon compliant. This was based off of a Tumblr prompt which I saw fit for Robert and Victoria. It has some angst to it so be prepared. And of course... Enjoy!





	Victoria, All Alone

Robert had finally hit his breaking point. Fuming as he stormed over to Keeper’s to have a little chat with his baby sister. It had been an _eventful_ past couple of twelve hours. Seb being rushed to hospital started it all. The downhill slope that Robert always slid. Aaron was holding him back and catching the tears that were falling from his face. He had just gotten Aaron back, now realizing he shouldn’t have lost him in the first place. Robert pounded on the door rapidly eliciting a quick response from Vic. 

 

“Alright? Are you tryin’ to knock the door down?” Robert rushed in brushing off the comment.

 

“We need to have a _chat_.” It was said with a certain poison in his voice. Vic quickly shutting up, awaiting an explanation for why her older brother felt the need to barge in. 

 

“Robert what is your issue?”

 

“I don’t know! Maybe it's the acquired depression from the failure of my marriage. Maybe it's Rebecca. Maybe it's Seb. Maybe its _you_.”

 

“You’re not making any sen-”

 

“You knew Seb wasn’t mine! You knew Rebecca was lying. And all because you wanted to play out you’re little baby fantasy through me!”

 

“Robert…”

 

“Vic you let my marriage to Aaron, the love of my life, go to the dumps because you wanted to take care of a baby that you couldn’t have because you’re husband wasn’t putting out and is now a fugitive on the run!”  
Silence was the loudest noise in the room for a solid minute until Robert began talking softer this time.

 

 

“I am disappointed that…you know what disappointed doesn’t even begin to cut it. I am heartbroken by what you’ve chosen to do.”

 

  
“I didn’t mean to hurt-”

 

  
“I know. But you did anyway.” Robert looked at his baby sister, wondering where it went wrong. Shaking his head he made his way to the door but stopped before exiting. Without turning around he managed one more dig.

 

“Have a nice life with Rebecca and he baby. Stay away from my family. I can never forgive this. You made your choice.”

 

The door slammed, leaving Vic stood alone in her house.

 

_Nowhere to go._


End file.
